


Owning the World

by GingerFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pansy is a good friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Draco enters the Eighth Year common room with an odd walk and a smug expression. Pansy needs to know what's going on.





	Owning the World

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy, let me know :)

Draco hobbled into the Eighth Year common room and sat down gingerly in a fluffy armchair. Pansy, whose gaze had followed his slow walk towards her by the fire, lifted an eyebrow and gave him an inquisitive stare. Draco sniffed and looked as superior as ever. His friend rolled her eyes. 

"Spit it out, Draco. Why are you walking like that while looking so smug? What happened?"

Draco's smirk morphed into a satisfied smile. 

"Potter shagged me for five straight hours last night." He sniggered while Pansy's jaw dropped. "Well, five not-so-straight hours, to be honest." 

Beside him, in a less stuffed chair, Pansy seemed to regain her briefly lost composure. The corners of her mouth turned upwards, and her eyes sparkled with mirth as she leaned forward conspiratorially. 

"Are you serious?!" 

Draco nodded with a huge grin on his face, and Pansy muffled a squeal with her hands pressed against her mouth. She hit him on the arm. 

"Draco! What was it like?" Her eyes were huge and eager. 

Draco stretched like a cat and winced slightly. "Well, the man fucks like he flies, that's for sure. The stamina alone could render a lesser man unconscious." 

Pansy laughed and hit him again. "God, Draco, I can't believe it." She smiled as her face took on a wistful look. "How did it come about? Did you finally kiss him?"

Her blond friend lowered his lashes and went a soft pink. "Well, he kissed me. In the middle of an argument, actually." He looked up again with a twinkle in his eyes. "And it was bloody fantastic." He didn't even try to hide the happy smile that broke out across his face. Pansy's expression went soft and she cocked her head to one side. 

"Oh, darling, I'm so happy for you. Does this mean..." she looked uncertain for a moment, "I mean.. What does this mean? Are you two - together now?" She searched her friend's face. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Pansy. I've just told you that Our Savior fucked me all through the night, and now you want to know if we're getting married?" He aimed for flippant, but Pansy knew him too well. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. 

"Draco. I know how you feel about him. How you've always felt. There's no shame in that. And you know Potter. He's so goddamn noble - he would never take you to bed if it didn't mean something." Her eyes were gentle as she watched her friend closely. "You should just talk to him. Find out how he feels."

Draco sighed and withdrew his hand. He bit his lip, as he was wont to do when he felt insecure. "I don't think that's such a good idea." His jaw set and his eyes turned hard. "Potter may see me as a convenient fuck, but he couldn't possibly want more from the likes of me." 

The bitterness in his voice made Pansy take his hand again. "You don't know that. And he should feel blessed being loved by you."

Draco's head snapped up. "I don't _love_ him, Pansy! I'm not a Hufflepuff." He scoffed, but his ears went pink and his bottom lip quivered slightly. 

Pansy stroked his hand. "Of course you love him, darling. You always have."

His grey eyes sought out something in the middle distance as they took on a lost look. 

At that moment, something hit the window behind Draco with a soft thud. Pansy shot up from her chair and went to open it. A tiny owl with ruffled feathers and a confused expression refused to let her take the letter it held in its beak. 

She giggled. "It's for you, Draco. Says so on the envelope. He won't let me take it."

Draco joined her by the open window, and the minuscule bird allowed him to gently pull the letter from its beak, before it flew off again. Draco opened the envelope with shaking hands. As he read, his face went from apprehensive, to stunned, to outright delirious. When he looked up from the parchment, his smile was so pure that Pansy had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. 

"It's from Potter," he breathed. "He wants to see me." He looked down at the letter in his hands as if to confirm he had indeed understood its contents. "He says...he says, he wants to keep seeing me. Pansy do you think this means.." He looked up again, uncertain. 

Pansy reached out and stroked his cheek. 

"Yes, darling. I think it means he loves you back." 

Draco let out a shaking breath and attacked Pansy with a tight hug. 

As he left the common room to go meet with his new boyfriend, Pansy noticed that the hobble had been replaced by a springing walk that made him look as if he owned the world. As Pansy dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve, she thought: and now he does. 

 

**End**


End file.
